


Day 10: Frost

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This sucks,” Stiles grumbled, rubbing his hands over his arms briskly.</p>
<p>“It’s just a little frost,” Peter said, rolling his eyes at Stiles’s theatrics. They’d been walking the perimeter of the forest for hours in response to some threat Derek thought was getting a little too close. Surprisingly, Stiles had lasted almost half an hour before giving in to his usual whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Frost

"This sucks," Stiles grumbled, rubbing his hands over his arms briskly.

"It's just a little frost," Peter said, rolling his eyes at Stiles's theatrics. They'd been walking the perimeter of the forest for hours in response to some threat Derek thought was getting a little too close. Surprisingly, Stiles had lasted almost half an hour before giving in to his usual whining.

"Right, right," Stiles agreed, shaking a little with every step. It was an unusually cold winter so Stiles's thin jacket wasn't much help, especially not in the night's heavy wind. "Except it's so cold that it's frosting so, if there's any precipitation, there _will_ be snow. Snow is the last thing I need."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved closer to the human, taking his jacket and draping it over Stiles's shoulders. "Here, have this."

Looking up at the werewolf in surprise, Stiles curled his fingers around the edge of the jacket. "Thanks, Peter. Are you sure you don't need it?"

"Werewolves run hotter than humans," Peter said dismissively. He wrapped his arm around Stiles's waist and turned him around, making him walk in step with him. "Come on, now. We'll go ahead and go back to the house. There's nothing out here."

"Nothing?" Stiles asked, barely holding back a whine. They'd been out walking in the cold for hours just to calm Derek's paranoia and now they had nothing to show for it. Peter's jacket and arm, however, did a good job at warming Stiles from the inside out. "All this time and there's nothing?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll get back to the house and you can warm up a little, maybe just stay over since it's so late," Peter offered, keeping his gaze set dead ahead, eye glowing supernaturally in the darkness.

Stiles peeked up at Peter from the corner of his eye, a deep flush starting to warm his cheeks. "Oh, I wouldn't want to bother Derek. Especially since he'll be so angry that we didn't find anything."

Scoffing, Peter tightened his arm around Stiles and shook his head. "Don't worry about Derek. I'll talk him out of his attitude. And as for bothering him, it won't bother him much if you stay in my room. I can stay on the couch."

"I wouldn't want to kick you out of your bed," Stiles protested, fighting back the urge to curl completely around Peter in search of heat and the kindness the werewolf only showed in such abundance when no one else was around. He pulled the jacket close and quickened his steps. He could practically feel the air getting heavier and he'd be damned if he was caught out when it started to snow. "I can just stay on the couch."

"It's no trouble," Peter insisted, keeping time with Stiles. With the quick steps, they broke through the tree line around the Hale house in no time.

Stiles leaped out of Peter's embrace and up the front steps. Turning to look at Peter with a sweet smile, Stiles opened the door and said, "Then you wouldn't mind dealing with Derek right now."

Sighing, Peter followed Stiles into the house and wasn't surprised in the slightest when he caught sight of his nephew waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He opened his mouth to tell Derek their findings, or lack of as it was, but was cut off.

"Well?"

"There's nothing out there," Peter answered, helping Stiles out of his numerous layers and hanging them on the coat rack. "I don't know what you thought you sensed the other day, but I can promise you that if there was anything out there, they're long gone by now."

Derek sighed and dropped his arms from where they had been crossed over his chest. "And you're completely sure about this?"

"No tracks, no scents, no markings of any kind," Peter recited. He turned to Stiles, laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him gently. "There's extra sweats in the bottom drawer. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable before you freeze."

Stiles nodded and gave Peter another small smile before disappearing upstairs.

Watching his departure, Derek turned and looked at his uncle with a raised eyebrow. "Stiles is staying here?"

"Just for tonight. He'll be in my room," Peter explained, rolling his eyes at the disgusted look creeping up on Derek's face. "Don't worry. I'm staying down here on the couch."

"Alright then," Derek said, turning to go up the stairs. "I'm heading to bed myself. Try not to make so much noise."

"Goodnight, Derek."

"We'll be going around the perimeter again tomorrow morning," Derek ordered, patting Stiles on the shoulder carefully as they passed each other on the stairs. "Just in case."

" _Goodnight_ , Derek," Peter stressed, making a face towards Stiles that the human laughed at quietly.

"Are you going to bed?" Stiles asked Peter quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely.

Peter pushed down his instincts at the sight of Stiles in his clothes. Their scents were mingling pleasantly, but it was a heady mix so Peter took care to breathe shallowly. "I'm headed that way, yes. You're going up soon?"

"Soon," Stiles agreed, a soft flush dusting his cheeks. He swayed forward as if being tempted by the same instincts Peter was reigning in tightly. "I just wanted to say thanks. Again. For the jacket."

"It's no problem," Peter said quietly, laying a hand on Stiles's arm. Taking a deep breath and hardening his control, he leaned forward slightly and brushed a light kiss against Stiles's forehead. It was quick, just a few seconds, but it still lit a fire in Peter's insides. He sighed and pulled away. "Goodnight, Stiles."

Stiles smiled brightly, eyes warm and soft, before leaning in and kissing Peter softly on the cheek. "Goodnight, Peter."

Before Peter's control could collapse, he moved over to the couch and laid down, pulling one of the extra throw blankets over him. He could feel Stiles standing at the bottom of the stairs, but refused to roll over and check for fear of his instincts taking over. Taking a deep breath, he was able to _just_ scent Stiles.

The last thing he remembered was slow, light footsteps shuffling up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see a winter/holiday themed prompt with a different pairing or fandom? Prompt me [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
